koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jabra/Quotes
This is a lit of commonly heard quotes from Jabra. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Don't get so angry... I really don't want to kill anyone. Once I rip out your throat... it's all over!" *"Don't get so angry... I really don't want to kill anyone. Drop your guard against the wolf... and you'll be eaten up!" *"What, you here to fight me? You don't look that strong..." *"Let your guard down, and your throat's gonna be bleeding." *"Oh, no! Better get 'em back at least as hard!" *"I don't play with my prey. I just rip out their throats!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Mutt-Mutt Fruit, Model: Wolf. You want a taste of my power?" *"Don't interfere!" *"I still haven't had enough!" *"What... You want to fight? You don't look very strong..." *"Maybe I should've tortured it a bit more?" *"This place had been hijacked! Wahahaha!" *"I may look nice but I'm vindictive! Get ready...!" *"I'll end this in the blink of an eye... This'll be an easy hunt!" *"Whoa, no good wolf fang!" *"Damn it! These guys are treacherous." *"You didn't consider the “wolf” a threat? I guess I'd just have to take your base then!" *"Wahaha... I guess I'll just kill you." *"Wahahaha! The wolf fang worked!" *"That's what you get for looking away! Stupid!" *"I'm not interested in torturing. I'll rip out your throat... That'll be the end!" *"Ha! Without even knowing it these little “lambs” have come to be my prey." *"I'll hunt down a thousand “lambs”! I'm a one wolf army!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"I'm done playing around! Time to settle this." *"There is no reason we can't win." *"This place had been hijacked! Wahahaha!" *"If you hesitate, your prey'll get away." *"Wahahaha! This is great! Awesome!" *"Sorry... Maybe I should've tortured you a bit more?" *"I'm saying you've got no chance wolf fang!" *"Go on, Straw Hat Pirates, I'll let you. Like I'd ever say that! Wolf Fang!" *"Even the Straw Hat Pirates go down in an instant against a wolf! Wa ha ha ha!" *"I don't enjoy tearing out throats when I'm against small fry like you." *"I'll hunt down a thousand “lambs”! I'm a one wolf army!" *"You guys cut me out! I'll fight you for the rest." *"You didn't consider the “wolf” a threat? I guess I'd just have to take your base then!" *"Are you satisfied, doing that?" *"Fine, I'll back you up." *"That monster cat is brutal!" *"You brawl unmatched! It makes my wolf's blood boil!" *"Hey, Lucci! Your shameless face sure looks mad." *"Poor thing! The enemy is shaking in their boots!" *"How do you like that!? That's all you are, monster cat!" *"Well, now you've gone and made me mad!" *"I'm a wolf! I won't quit until you kill me!" *"This is pathetic. I'm getting beaten." *"I can't let this slide! I've gotta return the favor!" *"You showed up just in time!" *"Ugh, tough game!" *"That's what you get for looking away! Stupid!" *"Damn it! I can't move!!" Category:Quotes